


Flight 4U 4066

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco riceve una telefonata da Toni in piena notte... «Mario non si è presentato al raduno...»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight 4U 4066

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Flight 4U 4066](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700843) by [rick_italy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy)



Germania, regione della Ruhr, Dortmund, aeroporto Dortmund 21. Un A319 della compagnia Germanwings si trova allineato sulla pista 06 in attesa del via libera da parte della torre.

Il volo 4U 4066 delle 15.45 è in partenza, destinazione Baviera, Monaco, l'arrivo è previsto per le 16.50.

Il primo ufficiale riceve l'ok dal controllore di volo, il comandante spinge in avanti la manetta, e ai due motori turboventola CFM, che fino a quel momento avevano portato l'aereo alla pista di decollo con il minimo sforzo, viene richiesta la massima potenza, il rumore diventa quasi insopportabile, l'aereo comincia lentamente la sua corsa lungo la pista, acquistando sempre più velocità man mano che i motori prendono i giri ed aumentano la spinta. Il primo ufficiale comunica al comandante, «V1», la velocità, raggiunta la quale, non è più possibile interrompere il decollo, il comandante tira verso di se la barra e l'aereo comincia a sollevarsi da terra, lentamente, ma in maniera decisa comincia a prendere quota...

Marco vede, dal finestrino alla sua sinistra, gli oggetti diventare sempre più piccoli. A Dortmund è un pomeriggio nuvoloso, non è freddo ma ogni tanto c'è qualche spruzzata di pioggia... Tra poco Marco sa che ritroverà un sole splendente... l'aereo penetra nelle nuvole e dopo poco le supera... Marco, nonostante lo sappia, viene colto di sorpresa, i raggi di sole lo colpiscono all'improvviso e lui istintivamente si porta la mano destra a coprirsi gli occhi..., poi riporta lo sguardo davanti a se, si infila gli occhiali da sole, reclina leggermente il sedile e si adagia rilassandosi.

Quando si tratta di viaggi brevi Marco preferisce il posto vicino al finestrino, gli piace guardare il panorama, anche se spesso i finestrini di plastica sono rigati, sporchi e se il sole ci batte contro i riflessi di luce impediscono di vedere qualsiasi cosa; mentre per i lunghi voli gradisce di più il posto vicino al corridoio. E' impensabile rimanere sempre seduto, e quindi vuole potersi alzare in qualsiasi momento, senza disturbare chi si trova accanto a lui.

Non è un frequentatore assiduo di questo volo, il Borussia va a giocare a Monaco una volta sola ogni stagione,  due nel caso in cui in Bundesliga partecipi anche la squadra del Monaco 1860. Inoltre l'aereo non viene utilizzato molto negli spostamenti per le partite di campionato, pullman e treno sono i mezzi di trasporto preferiti.

Ma le cose stanno cambiando, sono cambiate. Mario ha firmato per il Bayern Monaco e Marco sa che non riuscirà a stare lontano da lui per periodi troppo lunghi. Non sarà neanche facile, per lui, trovare un paio di giorni liberi da partite ed allenamenti, da un pò di tempo sta infatti studiando gli orari dei voli... _Se prendo il volo delle 19.05 da Dortmund, sono a Monaco alle 20.10_ , lui e Mario possono passare un pò di tempo insieme, andare a cena o organizzare qualcosa da soli, preferibilmente, o con gli amici di Mario, _poi dormo qualche ora da Mario e la mattina presto mi presento ai cancelli per tornare a casa in tempo per arrivare più o meno puntuale all'allenamento._ Il volo 4U 4065 della Germanwings parte alle ore 8.05 ed arriva alle 9.15 a Dortmund.

Sa che potrebbe avere qualche problema con Klopp, perchè viaggi assidui e la mancanza di un numero adeguato di ore di riposo, alla lunga, possono avere ripercussioni negative sul suo fisico.

Il Mister non è stupido ed anche se Marco non vuole rendere pubbliche le sue intenzioni è convinto che prima o poi lo scoprirà. Ma per Marco questo è l'ultimo dei pensieri, in testa ha solo Mario, e farebbe qualsiasi cosa pur di riuscire a stare insieme a lui, anche se solo per poco, come se le cose non fossero mai cambiate, come ai vecchi tempi... Tempi andati, ogni tanto ci pensa, _sarà impossibile giocare di nuovo assieme?_ Ma preferisce allontanare questi pensieri, perchè lo terrorizzano, ha paura che ragionandoci troppo si renderà conto che purtroppo quei tempi non torneranno più. Preferisce lasciare almeno una speranza quanto piccola possa essere.

Il distacco da Mario non è stato indolore, si ricorda il giorno in cui è venuto a casa sua per dirglielo... Marco si è sentito tradito, ha provato a spiegargli i motivi per cui avrebbe potuto rifiutare il trasferimento e rimanere a Dortmund. Ma Mario la pensava diversamente da lui, alla fine Marco ha pure provato a giocare l'ultima carta, quella personale, la carta della disperazione... «Me», non era un motivo più che sufficiente? Mario si è sentito mancare il respiro, come ad un pugile che si trova all'angolo, senza possibilità di muoversi mentre l'avversario lo sta colpendo ripetutamente come un sacco durante l'allenamento. E' scappato di casa sbattendo la porta e Marco ha realmente temuto di averlo perso per sempre.

Marco non avrebbe avuto dubbi, a parti invertite, sa che gli sarebbe bastato un solo argomento per rifiutare il trasferimento, non i soldi, non la durata del contratto, solo uno, un argomento di 5 lettere, “Mario”. Non era quello il motivo per cui l'anno prima lui aveva detto no al Bayern Monaco? Sempre il Bayern... Con tutti i giocatori che ci sono in Germania, in Europa, nel mondo, c'era proprio bisogno di portargli via il suo Mario?

«Scusami di tutto, Marco, ho combinato un casino». Marco è così immerso nei suoi pensieri che ha bisogno di un paio di secondi per realizzare che sta parlando con lui. Riporta il sedile in posizione eretta, si sfila gli occhiali, si gira alla sua destra... Mario è lì che lo sta guardando, cerca di sorridere, anche se sa che questa volta l'ha combinata grossa. Ma Marco non riesce ad essere arrabbiato con lui, proprio non ci riesce anche se ne avrebbe tutti i motivi... e quando ha deciso di accompagnarlo a Monaco è stato felicissimo di poterci passare insieme qualche altro giorno. Si perde negli occhi di Mario, in quei pochi secondi gli passano per la mente tantissimi ricordi belli, come il primo giorno che lo ha conosciuto, e come quell'incontro lo avesse colpito profondamente... così tanto che se ne rese conto solo tempo dopo, quando capì che viveva per lui. Marco guarda Mario negli occhi, gli sorride e fa cenno di si con la testa «eh, si Mario, questa volta si...», poi allunga la mano destra, la passa tra i suoi capelli, la fa scivolare dietro il collo, e tira la testa di Mario verso di se, baciandogli la fronte. «Non ti preoccupare Mario, risolveremo anche questa, adesso riposati che ne hai bisogno, tra poco saremo a Monaco.»

Ma Mario prosegue, chiedendo a Marco «avranno fatto delle foto, dei filmati?» Marco lo guarda rispondendogli «non so Mario, questa mattina ho provato a guardare su Facebook, Twitter e Tumblr ma non ho trovato nulla» poi aggiunge «certo che intorno a te c'era un bel pò di gente scatenata... hai proprio dato spettacolo.» Mario abbassa leggermente la testa, poi rialzandola dice a Marco «ed io che non mi ricordo quasi nulla» Nel viso di Marco si forma un leggero sorriso, «adesso che giocherai con il Bayern avrai gli occhi sempre puntati su di te, più che a Dortmund... dovrai fare più attenzione», «ricordi quello che è successo a Ibiza?» e mentre lo dice cerca di trattenersi, non vuole che Mario pensi che lo stia prendendo in giro. Mario sa a cosa si riferisce Marco, non dice nulla, ma il rossore delle sue guance parlano per lui, poi prosegue «quelle foto hanno fatto il giro del mondo ed anche io ce l'ho salvate nel mio pc». Mario si gira di scatto verso l'amico «Marco!» non rendendosi conto di aver pronunciato il suo nome gridando, ed attirando l'attenzione degli altri passeggeri. Si volta di nuovo verso il biondo amico, sussurandogli «Marco! Perchè?» e Marco che gli risponde sottovoce «era un aspetto del mio Mario che non conoscevo» strizzando l'occhio e sorridendo divertito, ma poi riprendendo un'espressione seria aggiunge «sono cose che possono succedere, una normale reazione ma prova ad immaginare quello che sarebbe successo se al posto di quella ragazza ci fossi stato io, prova a pensare a quante spiegazioni avresti dovuto dare... pensa a tua madre» e questa volta ridendo di gusto, non riuscendo più a trattenersi. Mario e Marco non hanno problemi a parlare di qualsiasi argomento, anche se in questa situazione Mario si sente un pò a disagio «dopo che sono state pubblicate quelle foto su le solite riviste di gossip, un giorno sono passato a trovare i miei,» racconta a Marco,  «mia madre era in cucina, e aveva tra le mani proprio una di quelle, ha cercato di nasconderla... ma ormai...» dice a Marco, mentre l'amico lo ascolta attentamente, poi aggiunge «lei sapeva che io avevo visto la rivista che lei stava cercando di nascondere, ed io sapevo che lei era a conoscenza di tutta la storia...» e poi sospirando «in pratica abbiamo fatto finta che non fosse successo nulla.»

«All'aeroporto ci sta aspettando Toni?» chiede Marco a Mario cambiando discorso. E l'amico gli risponde di si facendo segno con la testa, proseguendo «non è che abbia iniziato questa avventura nel migliore dei modi.» Marco lo guarda, e la sua mente torna indietro alla mattina del giorno prima...

Marco e Mario si sono alzati presto, la sera precedente mentre si scambiavano gli ultimi messaggini prima di dormire, Mario gli ha lanciato una proposta «Marco, ti andrebbe di fare una corsa insieme domattina presto?» e Marco non ha lasciato passare nemmeno un secondo, rispondendo «sicuro  Mario», anche se quando gli allenamenti glielo permettono gli piace passare qualche ora in più a poltrire sul letto. Ma ormai manca poco alla partenza di Mario per Monaco e quindi cerca di passare più tempo possibile insieme a lui.

Decidono di ritrovarsi al Westpark la mattina seguente. Fortunatamente è una bella giornata, anche se l'aria è gelida, il sole si intravede appena all'orizzonte e passerà ancora un poco prima che i suoi raggi riusciranno a portare un pò di tepore. Marco e Mario preferiscono venire a correre la mattina presto soprattutto per evitare il contatto con i tifosi, non che non siano contenti della loro popolarità... però a volte, ci sono giorni in cui sono costretti a rinunciare e tornare a casa... «Marco, un autografo per favore, per mio nipote...» chiede il 50enne che si vergogna di dire che invece l'autografo è per lui. «Mario, è possibile fare una foto con te?» «Mario, Marco, una foto per favore!» L'abbraccio dei tifosi è tutto per un calciatore, ma a volte Mario e Marco vorrebbero un pò di tempo solo per loro. E a quell'ora della mattina possono stare tranquilli... Nel parco ci sono solo alcune persone che portano a spasso il cane, altre che camminano spedite, valigetta in mano, dirette verso il luogo di lavoro, gli addetti del comune che ripuliscono il parco giornalmente e poi c'è Franz.

Appena entrati nel parco, c'è un chiosco, il proprietario è Franz, un signore di mezza età, che Marco e Mario ormai conoscono da più di un anno, ed è diventato un appuntamento irrinunciabile fermarsi a fare colazione da lui, ogni volta che i due amici decidono di andare a correre al parco. Impossibile non notare il chiosco, addobbato com'è con bandiere giallo e nere, Franz è un assiduo frequentatore del Westfalenstadion, come lo chiama ancora lui, nonostante adesso si chiami Signal Iduna Park. Non si perde una partita e spesso quando Marco e Mario capitano al parco, il giorno dopo, si fermano volentieri a chiacchierare con lui della partita, come se lo stesse facendo con altri tifosi e non con i due protagonisti.

Si avvicinano al chiosco, ancora deserto, Franz li vede arrivare da lontano e già li chiama a gran voce «Marco, Mario... che bella sorpresa!» i due si mettono a sedere sugli sgabelli di fronte al banco, su una parete del chiosco, in bella vista, fa la sua bella figura una fotografia di Franz in mezzo a Marco e Mario, foto che hanno scattato qualche mese fa. A loro volta i due amici salutano, «ciao Franz, come va?» dicono quasi con una voce sola. «Va bene, anche se... beh, Mario, dispiace che tu oggi ci lasci», Marco si gira verso Mario, che sorridendo a Franz gli dice «lo so Franz, 13 anni non si possono certamente dimenticare, ma la vita va avanti». «Eh si, proprio vero,» prosegue Franz e poi guardando con orgoglio e soddisfazione Marco aggiunge «certo che a Monaco uno come Marco non lo avete.» Marco e Mario si girano e si guardano negli occhi, non dicono nulla, Marco si morde leggermente il labbro inferiore, un tentativo per rimandare indietro le lacrime, oggi si è ripromesso di non piangere... Mario allunga una mano e l'appoggia sulla coscia sinistra di Marco, una leggera stretta, si scambiano un sorriso, non c'è bisogno di aggiungere altro. Franz chiede «allora ragazzi, il solito?» e Mario risponde, «si, grazie.» E dopo aver consumato velocemente la loro colazione, Marco tira fuori dalla tasca una banconota da 20 euro che si era portato dietro e sta per porgerla a Franz, quando Mario gli blocca la mano, lo guarda aggiungendo «non ti ci provare nemmeno,» facendogli l'occhiolino... «Ma la volta scorsa hai pagato tu,» ribatte Marco... «Ma oggi non è un giorno normale,» replica Mario... Franz, guarda i due ragazzi divertito, poi alza le braccia, cercando di attirare la loro attenzione, e quando Marco e Mario si girano verso di lui aggiunge «oggi offro io!» I due amici sorridono, ringraziando.

Stanno per cominciare la loro corsetta quando Franz li ferma, «un attimo!» gli grida. Marco e Mario si voltano, e Franz che li avverte «fate attenzione, in giro per il parco ci sono dei giornalisti che intervistano la gente riguardo al caso del giorno...». Mario guarda Marco con aria stupita, «caso? Che caso?» e Marco che risponde «non ne ho idea, non ho avuto occasione di leggere i giornali oggi». Al che si voltano nello stesso istante verso Franz, che scomparso dentro il chiosco un attimo ne era uscito con l'edizione giornaliera del Kicker tra le mani. Appoggia il giornale sul bancone, rivolto verso i due amici, che così possono leggere il titolo a nove colonne della prima pagina...

 

_**GÖTZEUS NO MORE!** _

… e sotto il titolo,

 

_i gemelli del gol da oggi sono solo un ricordo, Mario Götze inizia ufficialmente la sua nuova avventura al Bayern Monaco_

Mario e Marco stanno leggendo attentamente il giornale, anche se Marco avrebbe preferito non farlo... E' soprattutto quello che legge dopo che lo turba molto e gli fa perdere tutta quella tranquillità che era riuscito a riconquistare dopo che aveva saputo da Mario della sua partenza.

 

_I tifosi del Borussia non vedranno più in campo insieme Mario e Marco!_

_Chi potrà sostituirli nei loro cuori?_

 

_Leus? (Lewandowski)_

_Schieus? (Schieber)_

_Leitneus? (Leitner)_

_Erikseus? (Eriksen, il probabile nuovo acquisto dall'Ajax)_

Marco non riesce a credere a quello che sta leggendo... Mario è al suo fianco, la mano destra poggiata sulla sua spalla... anche lui incredulo... Accanto ad ogni coppia c'è un fotomontaggio raffigurante la tipica esultanza di Mario e Marco dopo il gol, con la sostituzione del viso di Mario con Robert, Julian, Moritz e Christian... L'articolo prosegue...

 

_Mentre i tifosi del Bayern Monaco si preparano a festeggiare i nuovi gemelli del gol._

_Chi saranno?_

 

_Götzery? (Ribery)_

_Götzez? (Gomez)_

_Götzen? (Robben)_

_Götzer? (Müller)_

ed anche in questo caso, per ogni coppia, c'è una foto ricreata in studio, con due figuranti indossanti la maglia del Bayern a ricreare la famosa esultanza di Mario e Marco al Borussia. Un viso raffigurante Mario con Franck, Mario, Arjen e Thomas.

Marco non riesce più a proseguire, alza lo sguardo verso Mario, che a sua volta lo sta osservando... Non è più sufficiente mordersi il labbro inferiore per cercare di fermare le lacrime, un cenno di saluto a Franz con la mano, poi riesce appena a balbettare un «ho bis – bisog – gno di co – corre – re!» e scatta verso il sentiero che si trova davanti al chiosco, Mario non fa in tempo a reagire, a dire o fare qualcosa, può solo vedere il suo biondo amico correre come non mai, allontanarsi dirigendosi verso il laghetto del parco. Franz è rimasto sorpreso dalla reazione di Marco, non sa spiegarsi il perchè... Guarda Mario con un'espressione incredula, la bocca aperta da cui non esce alcun suono... Mario piega il giornale e glielo restituisce dicendo «tieni Franz, vado a correre anche io... la prossima volta che capito da queste parti ti vengo a trovare.» Saluta con la mano e comincia a correre anche lui, sapendo che non riuscirebbe a raggiungere Marco neanche fossero partiti nello stesso momento, e neanche se non venisse da un infortunio che purtroppo lo ha costretto a saltare la finale di Champions.

Mario immagina di sapere dove trovare Marco, qualche minuto dopo, raggiunge il laghetto, ci sono delle panchine che lo costeggiano, la vegetazione circostante le protegge dagli sguardi dei curiosi tant'è che soprattutto durante le serate estive non è difficile trovare delle coppie in cerca di intimità. Marco è seduto su una di queste panchine, lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte, la testa sicuramente altrove... Mario si ferma, cerca di riprendere fiato, la sua condizione fisica non è buona, dovrà faticare un bel pò durante la preparazione per la nuova stagione calcistica. Raggiunge la panchina, si avvicina a Marco e gli si siede accanto.

Anche lui è rimasto shockato dall'articolo, ma Marco lo è di più, guarda sempre dritto davanti a se, non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime. Mario gli passa il braccio dietro le spalle, e se lo stringe a se. Si avvicina all'orecchio sinistro e gli sussurra «Marco, lo sai come sono fatti i giornali, alla ricerca di qualsiasi notizia che possa far loro vendere qualche copia in più...», Marco si gira verso l'amico, in un misto di riso e pianto, esclama «Götzery..., ma quello che mi ha fatto più male è stato vedere quei fotomontaggi...» si ferma un attimo, cercando di riprendere il respiro, «Mario...» aggiunge aggrappandosi alla maglia dell'amico e bagnandola con le lacrime che continuano a rigargli il viso, «la nostra esultanza, non possono averlo fatto...» Mario stringe il suo amico ancora di più, e con voce calma cerca di tranquillizzarlo «la nostra esultanza, ed è solo nostra... non ci sarà nessun Götzery, Leitneus o qualsiasi nome vogliano inventare... io festeggerò i miei gol  e quelli dei miei compagni, così come tu farai altrettanto con i tuoi, ma quella esultanza è solo nostra. A me non importa cosa scrivono i giornali o se sarò o meno nei cuori dei tifosi... nel mio cuore ci sei solo tu e ci sarai per sempre.» Appoggia la mano sinistra sul mento di Marco, delicatamente solleva il viso verso di lui, e guardandolo negli occhi aggiunge «ricordi la nostra canzone?», Marco fa segno di si con la testa, «Nothing Like Us» dicono insieme. Marco appoggia la testa sul petto di Mario e rimangono così, in silenzio, per qualche minuto...

Ad un certo punto Mario, alza lo sguardo in direzione della parte opposta del laghetto e subito dice a Marco... «pericolo in vista,» indicando i giornalisti che si stanno avvicinando... al che Marco riprende forza all'improvviso, serra i pugni e dice a Mario, mentre si sta alzando dalla panchina, «adesso gli faccio sapere io cosa ne penso di Götzery...», e affretta il passo, pronto a scattare nella loro direzione... Mario si alza a sua volta sulla panchina e la scavalca dal lato della spalliera, riuscendo ad afferrare al volo il braccio dell'amico, trattenendolo... «fermo Marco,» gli dice mentre Marco si gira cercando di divincolarsi. Mario aggiunge «lascia fare, non ne vale la pena...» poi spostando lo sguardo oltre Marco, alle sue spalle ed indicando con la mano destra, dice «guarda, c'è Robert!» Marco si gira immediatamente e con lo sguardo cerca di individuare Robert... in lontananza vede delle persone ma non riesce a vedere Robert... Continuando a cercare chiede a Mario «ma dov'è Robert, sicuro di aver visto bene?» attendendo la risposta che però tarda ad arrivare... «Mario?» domanda girandosi di scatto... «Mario...» Mario non è più lì, lo vede che sta correndo per il sentiero che hanno percorso prima, sta tornando verso l'uscita del parco... «Ah... allora vuoi la guerra!» urla divertito Marco mentre lo insegue... Marco riesce velocemente a recuperare il poco terreno che l'amico aveva messo tra loro due, poi quando sta per acciuffarlo, Mario all'improvviso si tocca la coscia sinistra con la mano e cade a terra, una smorfia di dolore sul viso... Marco cambia improvvisamente di umore, non ride più, grida «Mario?» mentre lo raggiunge... si china accanto a lui, una mano sopra quella di Mario appoggiata sulla coscia, l'altra sulla spalla sinistra di Mario, cercando di farlo alzare leggermente. «Che è successo?» gli chiede... ma Mario non risponde, ha la testa rivolta verso il terreno... Marco non riesce a capire se l'amico sta piangendo, è preoccupato... infortunarsi proprio il giorno del raduno con il Bayern? Marco cerca in tutti i modi di incrociare lo sguardo di Mario... si avvicina e gli dice «dai Mario, girati un pò che ti aiuto a metterti seduto,» ma Mario fa resistenza... allora a Marco gli viene un dubbio... si sposta dal lato sinistro a quello alla destra di Mario, si mette in ginocchio, la mano destra sempre sulla spalla sinistra di Mario mentre con la sinistra, cerca di sollevargli il viso... ed allora scopre che Mario sta cercando di soffocare una risata... «ah Mario!!! mi volevi fregare!!!» allora Marco si mette a sedere sullo stomaco di Mario e comincia a fargli il solletico... Non è la prima volta che si diverte a “torturare” così il suo amico... Mario vistosi scoperto ed avendo il suo amico proprio sopra di lui, cerca di approfittare allungando le mani e facendogli a sua volta il solletico... I due amici “lottano” così per qualche minuto... poi Marco si ferma, ha le lacrime agli occhi... ma questa volta dal troppo ridere... Mario pure, Marco lo guarda e gli dice «hai il viso tutto sporco di fango...» poi si porta il pollice sinistro verso la bocca, lo bagna con la lingua e poi lo passa sulle zone sporche del viso di Mario... cercando di ripulirlo un pò... Si alza, e offre la sua mano a Mario per aiutarlo ad alzarsi... «Mario, dai arriviamo alla fontana...» ma prima che Mario si possa muovere, si avvicina al suo amico e gli passa le braccia dietro il collo, lo guarda negli occhi e seriamente gli dice «ti voglio bene Mario.» Mario gli risponde «non quanto te ne voglio io...» e si dirige verso la fontana sorridendo...

Dopo essersi fermati alla fontanella per ripulirsi, hanno seguito il percorso a ritroso camminando verso l'uscita, salutando al volo anche Franz... Adesso si trovano alle macchine, nel parcheggio. Mario ha già sbloccato le portiere, e si appresta a salire. Marco gli chiede «a che ora ci ritroviamo? Pranziamo e poi ti accompagno all'aeroporto» sapendo che adesso li attende una doccia... e mentre Mario sta per rispondergli, suona il cellulare... Sia Mario che Marco, lo avevano lasciato in macchina, per non essere disturbati... Mario si allunga all'interno dell'abitacolo, apre il cassetto dei documenti e recupera il cellulare che ha però smesso di squillare... Mario scorre l'elenco delle telefonate in entrata e dice ad alta voce «mia madre... cosa vorrà, sono passato ieri a salutarli.» Esce dalla macchina, e si ferma in piedi davanti a Marco.

Ricompone il numero di sua madre, attende qualche istante e poi quando sente la sua voce le dice «ciao Ma, mi cercavi?», si ferma un attimo ad ascoltare e poi aggiunge «no, non ti sto ignorando, ero a correre, ho lasciato il cellulare in macchina... ho visto solo adesso le tue chiamate», un'altra pausa, «no, non ero da solo,» e poi «si Ma, ero con lui,» ancora una pausa... questa volta più lunga, Mario che alza lo sguardo verso l'amico, sospirando... e Marco che lo osserva divertito. «Ma, no, no, non c'è bisogno... mi accompagna....» Mario è di nuovo interrotto «si Ma, pranzo con lui e poi mi porta all'aeroporto...» Mario si accorge che la telefonata sta prendendo una brutta piega... Mario si sta scaldando... «non è vero che vi trascuro, sono passato ieri...» e poi aggiunge subito «ho già un impegno per pranzo...» Mario stacca il cellulare dall'orecchio, abbassa la mano e con l'altra lo copre per poter parlare liberamente senza che sua madre lo senta. «Mia madre vuole che vada a pranzo a casa, che poi tutta la famiglia mi accompagnerà all'aeroporto... ma io non voglio...» dice Mario a Marco cercando il suo appoggio, Marco posa la mano sopra quella di Mario «non voglio che litighi con tua madre Mario, se insiste tanto accetta...» e lo dice con fatica perchè vorrebbe dire dover salutare Mario adesso e sinceramente Marco non si sentiva ancora pronto. Mario è riluttante, riporta il cellulare all'orecchio e dopo un attimo «Ma, ma non ne possiamo discutere un'altra volta?» e dopo un'altra pausa, alla fine cede «ok Ma, passo a casa a fare la doccia e poi arrivo.» e conclude la telefonata «ok, ciao, a dopo.» Mario è visibilmente deluso, anche Marco e la prima cosa che gli viene da dire è «non è che tua madre mi abbia molto in simpatia...», Mario si porta la mano destra dietro la nuca massaggiandola... «non è proprio così Marco... è che dice siamo troppo appiccicosi...» al che a Marco viene da sorridere... Mario invece ha gli occhi rossi, anche lui si è reso conto che il momento dei saluti è arrivato. «Fai il bravo Mario e ricordati che per qualsiasi cosa, e quando dico qualsiasi intendo proprio questo... per qualsiasi motivo tu abbia bisogno... io sono qua, in qualsiasi momento, in qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte...» Mario si avvicina e lo abbraccia, sussurrandogli all'orecchio «ho paura di aver sbagliato tutto...» Marco gli mette le mani sulle spalle, lo allontana leggermente, lo guarda negli occhi e gli dice «non dire questo Mario, si apre una nuova fase della tua vita, magari all'inizio ti troverai un pò spaesato ma ce la farai», e lo bacia sulla guancia, poi aggiunge «aprire una fase non vuol dire che di quella vecchia tu debba dimenticarti o buttare via tutto... noi continueremo a sentirci, a vederci, a frequentarci quando possibile...» e lo bacia di nuovo sulla guancia, una, due, tre, quattro, cinque volte... Marco non si ferma più... Mario che sta diventando rosso notando che alcune persone si sono fermate ad osservarli... allora sussurra a Marco «Marco... ci stanno guardando...» e lui, senza spostare il suo sguardo da Mario e continuando a baciarlo, sorridendo gli dice «che guardino pure!» poi si stacca dal suo amico e gli chiede «a che ora hai la cena di presentazione stasera?» e Mario risponde «non lo so di preciso, mi viene a prendere Toni all'aeroporto e poi andrò con lui...», e Marco «un amico di Moritz lo ha invitato ad un party a bordo piscina stasera... vado con lui e Leonardo...» e poi aggiunge «allora ci sentiamo stasera o domattina, va bene Mario?» e Mario «certo Marco.» Si abbracciano per un'ultima volta, senza dire nulla, si sente solamente qualche singhiozzo, poi dopo qualche minuto si salutano e salgono in macchina, ognuno per la propria destinazione.

Marco esce dal bagno, la doccia calda ci voleva proprio... si è infilato una maglia ed i pantaloni della tuta... ha in programma di uscire la sera e quindi ha tutto il tempo per cambiarsi... accende la televisione e si sintonizza su Sky TG 24, proprio mentre c'è un servizio sulla serata di Monaco, quando verrà presentata la nuova squadra del Bayern, stagione 2013-14 … Marco prende il telecomando e spenge la televisione... Cerca di impegnare la mente ma nonostante tutti i tentativi, Mario ritorna sempre prepotentemente nella sua testa. Dà un'occhiata all'orologio che si trova nella parete di fronte a lui, è quasi mezzogiorno. Non è che abbia molta fame ma si alza dal divano e si dirige verso la cucina. _Spaghetti!_ e mentre prende una pentola e comincia a versarci l'acqua, i suoi pensieri vanno altrove... _Potrebbe funzionare_ , e sorride soddisfatto. Chiude il rubinetto dell'acqua, lascia la pentola piena d'acqua nel lavabo e si fionda in camera da letto. Apre l'armadio, il primo cassetto che incontra e prende la prima cosa che vede... una felpa. _Adesso vado a casa Götze, suono il campanello e dico 'Mario ha dimenticato questa felpa a casa mia'_ , sorride, il suo amico gli reggerebbe sicuramente il gioco e sarebbe un modo per poterlo rivedere prima della sua partenza per Monaco. Si siede un attimo sul letto e ci appoggia la felpa, quello che gli sembrava un piano perfetto adesso non gli sembra più una buona idea. Non vuole creare problemi a Mario ed è sicuro che sua madre appena lo vedesse fare un passo dentro casa lo fulminerebbe con lo sguardo. E nonostante tutto sorride di nuovo. Si alza, rimette la felpa dentro il cassetto, chiude l'armadio e ritorna in cucina a preparare gli spaghetti.

La giornata trascorre tranquilla, Marco approfitta del tempo libero per sistemare un pò casa, anche se sa che la donna che viene a fargli le pulizie non sarà contenta, non è la prima volta che gli dice che lui deve pensare a segnare i gol e che a pulire ci pensa lei. Ad un certo punto nota che sono le 16 ed allora il pensiero va inevitabilmente a Mario, «è partito» dice con voce triste e dimessa.

Alle 19 esce di casa, prende la macchina e si dirige a casa di Leonardo, poi insieme vanno al party.

Marco infila la chiave nella serratura di casa sua, è quasi l'una di notte, il party si è concluso da un pò, ad una certa ora lui e Leonardo hanno salutato Moritz ed i suoi amici e se sono andati. Marco ha riaccompagnato Leonardo a casa, è salito un attimo, si sono mangiati un gelato e poi si sono salutati.

Entra in casa e richiude la porta, poggia le chiavi sul tavolo di vetro e si prepara ad andare a letto. Guarda il cellulare... Non ci sono chiamate in entrata e neanche messaggini... Marco non resiste e chiama Mario... «Il telefono potrebbe essere spento o non raggiungibile» è la risposta automatica che riceve... Riattacca, sospirando. _Mario sarà ancora a cena... chissà come si starà annoiando, non mi meraviglierebbe se Hoeness avesse requisito tutti i cellulari prima di sedersi a tavola_ , e mentre lo pensa si mette a ridere.

 _Cos'è?_ Marco si sveglia di soprassalto, si tira su e appoggia la schiena sul cuscino, sistemandolo meglio. E' ancora un pò intontito, il cellulare ricomincia a suonare. _Ecco cos'è che mi ha svegliato, ma che ore sono?_ Guarda l'orologio al polso, sono le 2, _chi sarà a quest'ora?_ La stanza è buia, è una notte senza luna, Marco non vuole accendere la luce, basta poco per perdere il sonno, vuole rispondere, liberarsi dello scocciatore e rimettersi a dormire. Allunga il braccio alla sua destra, cercando sul comodino, guidato dalla luce del display, che si illumina ad intermittenza. Recupera il cellulare, guarda il display ma non riesce a distinguere bene il nome... preme il pulsante verde e si porta il cellulare all'orecchio.

«Si?» dice sbadigliando, «Marco? Sono Toni,» Marco si sente ancora stordito, «Toni chi?» sente che l'interlocutore sta perdendo la pazienza, «sono Toni Kroos, Marco, ci sei?» Marco sta cercando faticosamente di liberare la sua mente, e piano piano riesce a mettere a fuoco, _mi trovo a letto in camera mia, stavo dormendo ma sono stato svegliato da una telefonata, è Toni che mi chiama, Toni chi? Kroos? Monaco? Bayern? Mario?_ un attimo di pausa e poi tutti i pezzi del puzzle tornano magicamente al loro posto. «Toni? Mario?» Toni gli risponde immediatamente, «Mario non si è presentato al raduno...»

Marco ha un attimo di tentennamento... _Ho capito bene?_ Pensa, mentre si alza dal letto e comincia a camminare su e giù per la camera da letto, e lo ripete ad alta voce «ho capito bene?» e dall'altra parte Toni «si Marco, Mario non si è presentato, sono ore che lo stiamo cercando.» Marco si rimette a sedere, gli tremano le gambe... I pensieri che gli passano per la testa sono tutti negativi, _L'aereo? Oh..._ «Toni, l'aereo???» e mentre lo dice gli vengono le lacrime agli occhi... Toni si appresta a tranquillizzare subito il compagno di nazionale «Marco? Scusa, non pensare al peggio, l'aereo è decollato da Dortmund in orario ed è atterrato a Monaco all'ora stabilita... Il problema è che Mario non è mai salito su quell'aereo.»  poi Toni continua «abbiamo chiamato la compagnia aerea, ha verificato che il nome di Mario non era tra quelli che si sono imbarcati..., ma non l'hai accompagnato tu?» Marco ha le idee confuse, da una parte sente Toni che continua a parlargli, ma non riesce neanche a focalizzare bene quello che gli sta dicendo, perchè la sua mente è già in funzione, _all'aeroporto ce l'hanno portato i suoi, quindi sicuramente si trovava al Dortmund 21_ , _e se ce l'hanno accompagnato i suoi, sicuramente lui non ha la macchina con se._ Toni sente un gran silenzio, attende qualche istante e poi chiama «Marco? Ci sei?» e Marco che gli risponde «si Toni, stavo pensando... ma è impossibile, dovevo accompagnarlo io all'aeroporto ma poi sua madre ha insistito, ha pranzato con i suoi e poi loro lo hanno accompagnato... non può essersi volatilizzato.»

Toni aggiunge «ho già chiamato casa sua, non volevo farlo ma non avevo con me il tuo numero di cellulare, sua madre è nel panico più completo, fortunatamente Fabian mi è stato d'aiuto.» e mentre Marco ascolta Toni, sente il cellulare suonare di nuovo, c'è una chiamata in arrivo... Marco guarda il display e legge il nome Fabian. «Toni?» dice Marco cercando di attirare la sua attenzione... e non lascia neanche il tempo a Toni di rispondere che aggiunge «ho una chiamata in arrivo, è Fabian, devo lasciarti...» e conclude «adesso mi vesto e lo vado a cercare, se non è salito su quell'aereo sarà sicuramente qui a Dortmund» Toni gli dice «ok Marco, teniamoci in contatto ed il primo che sa qualcosa avverte l'altro.» «va bene Toni, a dopo.» conclude Marco, mentre si appresta a rispondere alla chiamata di Fabian. «Fabian?» non è il fratello di Mario, ma sua madre «si signora,» risponde Marco, «no, Mario non è con me,» poi... non vorrebbe farlo ma a questo punto non gli importa nulla e prosegue «non l'ho accompagnato io all'aeroporto, non so perchè non è salito sull'aereo.» Quindi rimane in silenzio ad ascoltare... «no, non c'è bisogno di scusarsi, non si preoccupi, sto uscendo...» si ferma un attimo e poi prosegue «no, non mi ha detto nulla,» e poi «no, no, voi aspettate a casa, nel caso si facesse vivo,» e quindi conclude la telefonata «lo vado a cercare io, vedrà che lo troverò subito, non si preoccupi,» un altra pausa «si, si, appena so qualcosa vi faccio sapere.» Marco chiude la telefonata e butta il cellulare sul letto, si sfila il pigiama, e si infila i pantaloni della tuta, una maglia e poi prende la felpa che aveva tirato fuori il giorno prima, fuori deve essere fresco, si mette le scarpe da ginnastica. Apre il cassetto della scrivania, afferra le chiavi della macchina, esce dalla camera da letto e si dirige verso la porta, poi si ferma all'improvviso «il cellulare...» e torna indietro a recuperarlo, dopo qualche secondo il cellulare suona di nuovo, Marco legge 'Sven' sul display.

Sven è il proprietario del locale 'Bierhaus Stade', situato nel centro commerciale 'Hansa Carré'. Marco e Mario sono assidui frequentatori, c'è la possibilità di ascoltare della buona musica, concerti di artisti più o meno conosciuti, vengono organizzati anche eventi sportivi legati al calcio, ed anche per questo è frequentato dai calciatori del Dortmund e di conseguenza anche dai tifosi desiderosi di incontrarli live. C'è anche una piccola sala da ballo ed a volte vengono organizzate serate di karaoke. Con il passare dei mesi Marco e Mario hanno stretto amicizia con Sven, che da parte sua è ben contento di avere dei clienti come loro, che con la loro presenza attirano anche frequentatori saltuari.

Sven non è solito chiamarlo sul cellulare, men che meno a notte fonda e quindi Marco spera che possa dargli notizie di Mario. «Sven? Dammi buone notizie amico, Mario è con te?» domanda Marco senza neanche salutare, «si Marco, Mario è qui nel locale...» Sven sta continuando a parlare ma Marco non lo segue più, ha allontanato il cellulare dall'orecchio, si siede un attimo, respira profondamente, _Mario sta bene, grazie Signore!_ Poi riprende ad ascoltare Sven e gli dice «scusa Sven, me lo puoi passare?» Sven risponde a Marco, capendo che non ha sentito nulla di quello che gli ha detto prima, «ti dicevo Marco, non te lo posso passare, in questo momento è in mezzo ad una folla di donne urlanti, non è molto lucido...» Sven attende qualche secondo e Marco sente una canzone in sottofondo.

 

_Baby, take off your coat... real slow_

_Baby, take off your shoes... here, I'll take your shoes_

…

 

poi Sven gli urla «corri Marco, fai presto!» e riattacca. Marco non se lo fa ripetere due volte, si lancia fuori di casa sbattendo la porta, raggiunge la macchina, sale e parte, direzione Bierhaus Stade. Deve comunque moderare la velocità perchè Dortmud è piena di autovelox, gli ci vuole un quarto d'ora... parcheggia proprio davanti al locale, in divieto di sosta, scende e scatta verso la porta del locale. Fuori c'è Manfred, uno dei buttafuori che lavora qui, che sta gestendo la fila di persone in attesa di entrare, Marco supera la fila nonostante le proteste della gente, si avvicina a Manfred che appena lo vede lo saluta, Marco gli dice «Manfred, mi fai entrare un attimo? E' un'emergenza, mi ha chiamato Sven devo recuperare Mario!» Manfred gli fa segno di si con la testa, apre la porta e lo fa passare, mentre cerca di placare le continue proteste che si levano dalla fila.

Appena entrato Marco supera il corridoio, saluta un paio di persone e si avvicina alla sala principale, ha visto il film molti anni prima ma le note e le parole della canzone non le ha dimenticate...

 

_Baby, take off your coat... real slow_

_Baby, take off your shoes... here, I'll take your shoes_

_Baby, take off your dress_

_Yes, yes, yes_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

…

Intorno al palco c'è una folla di donne urlanti, che pressano quelle avanti a loro per riuscire a vedere meglio, alcune di loro tengono in mano dei soldi... chi 50, chi 100 euro... A lato del palco il pianista che si sta esibendo nella canzone 'You can leave your hat on', di Joe Cocker, resa famosa anche dal film '9 settimane e ½'. Marco si gira verso il bancone del bar e vede Sven che gli fa cenno con la mano che Mario si trova oltre la folla, sul palco.

Marco comincia a farsi largo, senza neanche preoccuparsi troppo di scusarsi o di chiedere il permesso, «che cafone, ma guarda dove vai,» gli urla qualcuna, ma Marco prosegue ed anzi, mentre avanza a chi protesta dice «su fate largo, lo spettacolo è terminato!» Alla fine Marco riesce a raggiungere il palco, e la scena a cui si trova ad assistere lo lascia a bocca aperta. Mario, in mezzo al palco, a torso nudo, con la cravatta allentata, senza né scarpe né calze, con i jeans sbottonati a vita bassa, mentre sta cercando con tutta la forza che ha, di strapparseli, letteralmente via.

Ripresosi dallo shock, nonostante alcune donne cerchino di tirarlo via dal palco, Marco sale su e raggiunge Mario. Gli si para davanti, Mario è sorpreso nel vederlo lì. Appena apre la bocca per dire «Maaarrrccco!», Marco viene raggiunto da un fortissimo odore di alcol e si trova costretto ad indietreggiare. Ma è solo un attimo, torna da Mario, si ferma davanti a lui, si gira verso il gruppo urlante di donne, fa segno con le mani di fare un attimo silenzio, poi allarga le braccia e dice «lo spettacolo è terminato.» Si gira di nuovo verso Mario incurante di tutte le urla di disapprovazione delle donne, si avvicina, lo guarda, sorride e gli sussurra all'orecchio abbracciandolo «ma che diamine hai combinato, ero preoccupato, non sapevo dove fossi, mi vuoi far morire?» Mario ancora intento a strapparsi i jeans, fa forza davanti, tirando verso l'esterno e più ci prova non riuscendoci e più si arrabbia... e chiede a Marco «ma cooome fanno gli spogliaaareeelllllisti? A looro vvengonnno via subbbitooo». Marco lo guarda, gli fa tanta tenerezza vedere Mario conciato in questo modo, così vulnerabile, così bisognoso di attenzioni, ride e gli risponde «Mario, gli spogliarellisti indossano dei pantaloni particolari che si sfilano senza alcuno sforzo... non riuscirai mai a strapparti i tuoi di dosso.» e gli passa la mano destra tra i capelli tutti arruffati per dargli una sistemata.

Intanto Sven sta cercando di placare la rabbia della folla... Marco lo vede «ma quanto lo hai fatto bere?» gli dice arrabbiato, non gli piace fare le scenate in pubblico ma in questo caso non riesce a trattenersi. Sven si avvicina, gli porta una sedia ed aiuta Marco a far sedere Mario. Marco si gira verso Sven, e con voce calma gli dice «scusa Sven, non ce l'ho con te, solo che guarda in che condizioni è...» Mario è in uno stato di dormiveglia, _almeno così sarà più facile da gestire_ , pensa Marco. Intanto però si sta guardando intorno, in cerca del resto dei vestiti di Mario.

Su di un lato della sala trova le calze ed una scarpa, però non riesce a trovare altro, non sa cosa indossava Mario. Intanto Sven è andato un attimo dietro il banco, chiama Marco, «al volo,» gli dice lanciandogli l'altra scarpa. Marco non si fa sorprendere e la afferra. Poi aggiunge «dopo passa qua al banco Marco che ho il portafoglio ed il bagaglio a mano di Mario, me li ha lasciati in custodia, prima che perdesse il controllo.»

Marco si inginocchia davanti a Mario, gli sta per infilare una calza, si accorge però che il fondo dei pantaloni è sceso sotto il tallone, quindi si alza, sussurra a Mario «alzati un attimo, per favore,» Mario cerca di assecondare il volere dell'amico ma non riuscendoci si aggrappa a Marco, che gli poggia le mani sui fianchi cercando di tirarlo su. «Appoggiati alla colonna», gli dice, quindi Marco si abbassa di nuovo, alza il piede sinistro di Mario e poi il destro per “sganciare” il fondo dei jeans dai suoi talloni. Quindi si rialza, «adesso appoggiati su di me Mario, metti le tue mani sulle mie spalle» dice al suo amico, poi afferra i lati dei jeans e tira su forte, basta un colpo solo e i jeans ritornano nella loro posizione originale. Quindi dice ancora a Mario, «non lasciare la presa, ok? Ci siamo quasi.» Afferra l'ultimo bottone dei jeans con le dita della mano sinistra, mentre con quelle della mano destra avvicina l'asola, sta per abbottonarlo quando Mario, di istinto si ritrae, dicendo a Marco «ehi, atttenntoo dooove mettiii le maaanni.» Marco alza lo sguardo sorridendo e senza neanche rispondere al suo amico, con un movimento preciso riesce ad infilare il bottone nell'asola. Abbottonato il primo per gli altri ci vogliono pochi altri secondi. «Adesso Mario siediti per favore.» Marco si inginocchia, gli prende il piede sinistro e gli infila, prima la calza e poi la scarpa, e così fa con il piede destro. Quindi si alza, guarda Mario e gli dice «ma dov'è finita la tua camicia? Cosa avevi poi sopra?» Mario lo guarda con un'espressione innocente, scuotendo la testa. E Marco «non fa nulla Mario,» quindi si toglie la felpa, fa alzare il suo amico, gliela mette, lo osserva per qualche secondo e poi dice «ok, sei a posto, possiamo andare.» Mario gli chiede «dooovve andiiammmo?» Poi si mette a piagnucolare, «nnoon voogllio anddareee a Moonaco, ti preeeego Marrrco.» Marco, nonostante il forte odore di alcol, lo abbraccia a se e gli sussurra «tranquillo Mario, non andiamo a Monaco, ti porto a casa mia.» Aiutando Mario a spostarsi, evita che l'amico possa cadere, procedono verso il banco, dove Marco recupera il portafoglio ed il bagaglio a mano di Mario. «Sven, ti ringrazio per la chiamata...», Sven sorride «di nulla Marco, scusami, ma non mi sono accorto che Mario stava bevendo troppo, c'era parecchia gente stasera e la situazione mi è sfuggita di mano.» Marco saluta e promette di tornare presto a trovarlo. Si incamminano quindi verso l'uscita, prima di uscire, solleva il cappuccio della felpa per coprire la testa di Mario, «fuori si gela,» gli dice. Apre la porta, escono, ringrazia Manfred e si dirigono verso la macchina.

Un'occhiata veloce al parabrezza, «meno male, almeno non mi sono beccato la multa,» dice Marco notando l'assenza di foglietti, quindi sblocca le portiere ed apre quella del passeggero, fa avvicinare Mario e lo aiuta a salire. Sta per agganciare la cintura di sicurezza quando comincia a sentire degli strani rumori dallo stomaco di Mario, istintivamente salta lateralmente, quell'attimo che gli evita di essere inondato da Mario, che piegatosi fuori dall'abitacolo ha rimesso buona parte di quello che aveva ingurgitato prima... Marco dice all'amico, «aspetta che prendo un faz...» ma non fa in tempo a finire la frase, perchè Mario sta portando il braccio sinistro all'altezza della bocca, allora Marco cerca di stoppare il movimento dicendo a Mario, «no, la felpa, no», troppo tardi, Mario si è pulito la bocca. Marco lo guarda rassegnato, «pazienza, su andiamo,»  quindi aggancia la cintura di sicurezza di Mario, chiude la portiera, ripone il bagaglio a mano sul sedile posteriore, sale in macchina e tornano a casa.

Marco e Mario salgono le scale che li porta davanti all'ingresso della casa di Marco. Fare quei passi a piedi, con l'aria gelata è servito per fare riprendere un poco Mario, adesso non parla più biascicando le parole e sembra più presente. Marco continua a tenere il braccio di Mario, con la sinistra infila la chiave nella serratura e apre la porta. Aiuta Mario ad entrare, lo fa sedere temporaneamente sul divano mentre Marco chiude la porta ed appoggia le chiavi sul tavolo di vetro.

«Su Mario, andiamo in bagno,» dice all'amico, aiutandolo ad alzare. Entrati, abbassa la tavoletta del w.c. e lo fa sedere sopra. Allunga la mano sopra la vasca, apre il rubinetto dell'acqua calda, la miscela con quella fredda, poi blocca lo scarico e lascia che la vasca piano piano si riempia, mentre il vapore sale coprendo di una patina umida tutto quello che incontra. Marco si inginocchia davanti a Mario, sfila le scarpe e le poggia vicino alla porta, poi apre il cesto dei panni sporchi, toglie le calze e le poggia per terra, «alza le braccia Mario,» dice all'amico e delicatamente gli sfila la felpa e insieme alle calze che ha raccolto da terra le lancia dentro il cesto, quindi slaccia la cravatta, «la cravatta la porteremo in lavanderia, però non so se tornerà pulita,» dice mentre la gira e rigira osservandola. «Dovresti alzarti un attimo Mario, te la senti?» Mario risponde di si con la testa, Marco lo aiuta e poi gli chiede di appoggiarsi su di lui, Mario sta riacquistando un certo equilibrio ma per evitare cadute rovinose Marco preferisce andare sul sicuro. «Vuoi provare a sbottonarli tu i jeans Mario?» chiede Marco, ma Mario lo guarda e gli risponde, «fai pure tu Marco, grazie» poi mentre Marco, bottone dopo bottone, li sgancia dall'asola gli dice, con un filo di voce «non mi hai chiesto perchè non sono andato a Monaco». Marco, si ferma un attimo, alza lo sguardo «un amico aveva bisogno di me Mario, il mio migliore amico ed io mi sono precipitato ad aiutarlo, senza fare domande.» Un sorriso compare sul viso di Mario e Marco continua «ci sarà tutto il tempo per parlare, sempre che tu lo voglia.» Sbottonati i jeans, aiutato da Mario glieli sfila e poi li lancia dentro il cesto, quindi si avvicina alla vasca, immerge una mano nell'acqua per sentire se la temperatura è giusta e chiude il rubinetto. «Mi tieni Marco?» chiede Mario mentre si toglie l'ultimo indumento rimasto, lasciandolo sul pavimento del bagno. Quindi Marco aiuta Mario ad entrare nell'acqua, «ahhhh, che meraviglia!» esclama Mario. Marco lo guarda divertito, poi raccoglie gli slip e li getta nel cesto insieme all'altri indumenti sporchi. Quindi si rivolge di nuovo a Mario, «vado a prepararti un bel caffè lungo, ma prima devo avvertire i tuoi, saranno preoccupatissimi,» Mario fa un cenno di approvazione con la testa e Marco aggiunge «rimani dentro quanto vuoi,» appoggiando l'accappatoio sopra il cesto.

Marco si dirige verso la cucina e come prima cosa chiama Fabian. «Si, sono io,» risponde Marco, «si, Mario è qui da me,» e poi aggiunge «no, Fabian, non è il caso, dì a tua madre che è meglio se ci parla domattina, adesso ha bisogno di riposo, ok?» un attimo di pausa, sente le voci di Fabian e di sua madre... discutere animatamente e quando riceve di nuovo attenzione da Fabian conclude «adesso ti devo salutare, devo chiamare Toni a Monaco, ciao.» interrompe la chiamata, cerca Toni dalla lista dei contatti e chiama «Ciao, Toni,» e prima che il forte centrocampista del Bayern possa dire qualcosa, aggiunge «Mario è qui con me, sta bene...» poi ascolta quello che Toni ha da dirgli, «si lo so che ha combinato un casino ma risolveremo in qualche modo la questione» e conclude «adesso non è il momento di parlarne, ti faccio sapere qualcosa domani, comunque l'importante è che Mario stia bene.»

Dopo aver preparato il caffè, Marco torna in bagno da Mario, lo trova seduto sul bordo della vasca, con addosso l'accappatoio... «Eccoti il caffè» gli dice Marco, e Mario dopo averlo ringraziato prende la tazza e comincia a sorseggiarlo. Poi si ferma, guarda Marco negli occhi e gli chiede di sedersi accanto a lui e poi aggiunge «ero li che stavo per salire sull'aereo Marco, ma poi mi è preso improvvisamente un attacco di panico, non so neanche io cosa sia stato... così sono uscito dall'aeroporto e con un taxi ho fatto un giro per la città, senza una destinazione...» si ferma un attimo, sorseggia un altro pò di caffè e poi riprende a parlare «non so, tutto ad un tratto mi sono venuti tanti di quei dubbi, sulla mia decisione, lasciare Dortmund, lasciare i compagni di squadra ma soprattutto...» si ferma un altro attimo, gli occhi lucidi, ma riesce a trattenersi e conclude «lasciare te Marco.» Marco lascia terminare di parlare l'amico e poi gli dice «Mario, tu sei sempre con me, ogni istante della mia vita,» e lo abbraccia.

Un segnale acustico, insieme all'accensione della spia avverte i passeggeri di allacciarsi la cintura mentre il comandante comunica che l'aereo ha cominciato il sentiero di discesa che li porterà a breve a Monaco.

L'aereo atterra delicatamente al Franz Josef Strauss International Airport puntuale alle ore 16.50.

Marco e Mario, recuperano i bagagli a mano e si dirigono verso l'uscita. Toni li sta aspettando, i due amici lo salutano con la mano e si apprestano a raggiungerlo. Accanto a Toni ci sono alcuni fotografi,  lampi di luce, che come fuochi d'artificio, si propagano intorno stanno immortalando il loro arrivo. Marco e Mario si guardano, all'improvviso hanno avuto la stessa idea, una foto che rimarrà nella storia del calcio tedesco e che domani riempirà la prima pagina del Kicker e di molte altre testate sportive, per questo Marco e Mario ridono felici... lasciano i bagagli, cominciano a correre allargandosi, l'uno dall'altro, guardandosi sempre per conoscere la posizione dell'altro, poi dopo qualche istante cambiano direzione ed aumentando la velocità decidono quale sarà il punto di arrivo, lo stesso punto per entrambi, ormai mancano pochi metri e poi ci sarà l'inevitabile scontro, ma un attimo prima eccoli saltare, e mentre sono in aria girano leggermente il corpo in modo che il contatto avvenga con i fianchi...

 

_**GÖTZEUS FOREVER!** _

_**** _


End file.
